User blog:Anasigma/Old LoL-concepts
Since it's apparently fashionable to link old stuff at the moment, here's a list of my old concepts on the LoL wiki, along with a short description and links, in case someone wants to look at them for inspiration. Note that those are all old so if I sound like I'm hating on them it's just "looking at your old stuff" effect in effect. Do read the quotes sections for those who have one because I self-brattingly am great at writing corny lines (or blatantly stealing referencing cool stuff, at least). = PART 1: BLOG CONCEPTS = I actually posted very little concepts onto blogs, so those that I did are usually a notch or two above the sandbox ones, although this might not say much. Carter, the Porcelain legionnaire Link The oldest concept on the list, as you can tell from the old-as-fuck formatting and plethora of red links. Woah, I'd forgotten these ability boxes used to be a thing. Other than that it's a mtg-based assassin and... it's actually quite decent, looking at it again. Woo, go me. Downpour, the Abyss' Wake Link Yes, once upon a time, I used to look at random mtg art and make concepts out of them. As a result, here is this very bland AP carry. Shand, the Queen of Hornets Link What did I tell you about the mtg stuff? Brace for it because all the blog concepts are mtg-based. Oddly decent (and I SWEAR I didn't even know about Weaver's existence when i made the ult) AD carry. Adarkor, the Deathpact Angel Link Oh wow, I COMPLETELY had forgotten about that one (though for undisclosed reasons, this doesn't surprise me). A weird AP carry with a cool theme but a decidedly meh kit. Ashling, the Pilgrim Link The epitome of my flurry of weird AP carries. Not sure if it's bad that I actually still like the kit. Ssannaniel, the High Reckoner Link I really want to like that AD assassin's kit, partially because the picture I used for it is one of my favorite mtg arts of all time (JUST LOOK AT THAT AXE), but it's just really bland. = PART 2: SANDBOX CONCEPTS = There's going to be some very bad things here. You've been warned. Kathy, the Spring Rider Link An odd mtg-based (on another one of my FAVORITEST ARTZ EVAR ZOMG) support. Since its mechanics are ridiculously complex I'm not going to delve too much into it. Next. Mary, the Queen Link Because let's be honest Earthbound is the best thing ever. A straight support with a stacks-based innate (as we all know I have a fetish for them) with simple abilities, though I'm not sure wether or not they'd work together at all. P, the King Link AS I WAS SAYING, EARTHBOUND IS THE BEST THING EITHER. Not actually related to Queen Mary. AP carry with who'd have guessed a stacks-based innate and a bland-is kit that at least somewhat fits together. Luck, the Lady Link Actually the oldest concept on this list, and it shows. Plus it's lucksack and stupid. NEXT. Nox, the Clockmaker Link Mana-based right-click carry. Remains my favorite out of the oldies, but a clone has already been submitted here and rejected (plus wakfu's a great anime). Next. Kin'Maw, the Witch Beast of Yore Link An uncompleted mtg-based concept which doesn't have any values at all, probably because I realized that it was just bad and the abilities didn't fit together (AND IT HAS AN EFFIN STACKS-BASED INNATE). Next. Superion, the Lord Link A gimmicky and weird AA-based AP carry whose abilities hardly fit together. You may catch whiffs of Mo Jen when reading it. Sorta Pratchett-based. Cephei, the Red Giant Link AP carry. Clone submitted, clone rejected. Next. Geoffroy Big Tooth, Lord of Lusignan Link Bruiser. Apart from the head-scratching historical theme, actually much less stupid than I remembered it to be (though the ultimate sucks), I guess there had to be a good surprise in there. Mishka, the Kingpin Link And here I thought it couldn't get much worse after Lady Luck. Oh god what was I thinking when writing this kit, it's STUPID. BY ALL THAT IS ARMCHAIR, NEXT (oh and it's from a french comic). Huriu, the Coldbringer Link A much more recent concept (which has a stacks-based innate, look!) whose only skills worth keeping are the Q and ult. Any similarities to Darkos actually purely coincidental, I had completely forgotten about that guy. Nex-No wait that was the last one. Category:Blog posts